


nocturne opus 9 number 2

by KuroNeko414



Series: love confessions [2]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Cuddles, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNeko414/pseuds/KuroNeko414
Summary: "How much do you love me?""I'd love you with my life."
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: love confessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932229
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	nocturne opus 9 number 2

“That tickles!” Eddy shrieks as small, nimble fingers run themselves up and down his sides. “Everything tickles you though!” Brett retorts, laughing, one hand wiping a tear from his eye as both boys start to calm down. “It’s not my fault I’m ticklish, bro,” Eddy says, arms positioned defensively in front of his chest in case Brett decides to attack him again.

“Okay come here now, I promise I won’t tickle you again.” Brett holds his arms out, sitting on the bed. He beckons at Eddy with little waves of his hands, a small smile on his face. He looks like a baby making grabby motions. Eddy hesitantly crawls on the bed, laying himself beside Brett, feeling Brett’s arms encircle him. A slight shiver runs down his back as he feels Brett’s fingers graze his nape.

They lay there together, Eddy’s head in Brett’s chest, Brett tracing circles on Eddy’s shoulder. Eddy listens to the thrum of Brett’s heartbeat. His own heart beats almost in sync. Brett kisses the top of Eddy’s head, giving Eddy butterflies in his stomach.

“Hey Brett, how much do you love me?” Brett starts to run his hand through Eddy’s hair, thinking what declaration could validate Eddy’s random query. He ponders whether continuing to travel the world with Eddy is enough. Whether giving sacrifice through playing Paganini’s pieces would be enough, or flying to the moon and back or maybe trying to find him in another life. He wonders if anything he’d do would be enough.

“I’d compose a concerto for you,” Brett decides. “I’d dedicate to you my life, and it’d be a duet just like how our lives have grown to be. Two melodies independent of each other, but only becoming whole once they’re together.” Eddy hums in satisfaction, picking at the fabric of Brett’s shirt.

“How much do you love me?” Brett asked, emphasizing the ‘you’ in the question. A few beats pass, “I don’t know if I can top writing a concerto,” Eddy laughs, “but I guess I would live for you. The world sucks, and capitalism sucks, but I’d live through whatever time has to offer, as long as I get to be by your side.” Eddy pulls back and looks at Brett, putting his hand on the other’s cheek, thumb stroking slowly. Brett can see the tender look in his eyes.

“I would give you my life, not by dying for you, though I would if needed,” Brett raised his eyebrows at this in amusement, “but I would always dedicate everything that I do for you, I guess. So kinda like what you’d do for me.” Eddy smiles, and pulls Brett in for a kiss.

Brett feels Eddy smile in the kiss, and can’t help the corners of his mouth go upwards. “That’s cheesy as heck, mate,” Brett mutters, feeling loved. As Eddy settles back down again in Brett’s chest, Brett wonders about everything he would do to show Eddy his love. He would put his all into TwoSetViolin, being an emissary of their gift to the world. Yes, he will surely get to writing a concerto eventually (the uni knowledge  _ will _ come to use). He would cook for both of them, make Eddy’s coffee just as he likes it, buy him bubble tea and let him have a taste of his own. He would help Eddy practice the Sibelius concerto and do his part as the entire orchestra, just as Eddy did for him with the Tchaik drop.

But these are what he thinks he will do. What has he done?

Brett recalls visiting Brisbane every couple weeks to film videos. Remembers being proud of Eddy for beating him at Smash even though he really tried his best. Buying Eddy breakfast and Eddy playing Smash early in the morning. Taking care of him when he’s sick, making him soup and putting Vicks vaporub on his chest. Pushing him around on a wheelchair for 8 months.

Brett absently runs his fingers through Eddy’s hair as he continues to think. Eddy’s hair had grown longer. Brett feels Eddy’s breathing going slower, and he slides down, tucking themselves in. He kisses Eddy on the forehead good night.

It didn’t have to be said out loud. They say I love you in everything they do already.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another self indulgent fic from my list. I actually listened to Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 on loop while writing this lol. Still lowkey salty I couldn't get into their discord call. Comments are appreciated and I hope y'all have a good day.


End file.
